A Midsummer Night's Fiasco
by Olympian-Goddess
Summary: Sabrina and Daphne are living at Granny Relda's, but they don't know about Everafters yet! Sabrina auditions for a school play and trouble ensues. A different way Puck and Sabrina meet. PS if you have read this story before, I highly recommend you read through all the chapters again. I redid all of them to lessen their suckage and now I am quite happy with myself... enjoy.
1. Prologue

**Hello, gorgeous readers! I do not own the Sisters Grimm, but I do make a mean quesadilla… not sure what that had to do with anything… ANYWAY, here is the story I wrote. It's pretty epic.. so check it out… yeah….**

**Chapter 1: Prologue **

Sabrina stood outside the auditorium doors sweating like a sinner in church. She did not want to do this, but Granny had already made promises to the school that Sabrina would participate in school functions.

Before this, Sabrina had coasted through school, never actually interacting with anyone. She got good enough grades, but due to a new school policy, everyone had to participate in an extracurricular activity. And since all of the sports teams had already started their seasons, there was only one place left where she could get her extracurricular credits.

The play being put on was A Midsummer Night's Dream. Sabrina had her portfolio in hand and was silently running over her monologue in her head. It was just a high school play. How hard could it be? Sabrina hoped she wouldn't be cast as an important character.

A short girl by the name of Mackenzie pushed open the auditorium doors and told Sabrina she was next. Sabrina wiped her sweaty hands on her jeans and followed Mackenzie into the dim auditorium.

When Sabrina reached the stage, the lights blinded her and she had to blink several times to see the slightly obese woman sitting among the seats for whom she would be performing. She approached the microphone and feedback produced a slight whine from the speakers.

10 minutes later Sabrina walked out of the auditorium with a script slightly less depressed than she had entered it. For the first time in her life, she had been on display, and she hadn't minded it.

_**This is just a taste of what's to come. Please review!**_


	2. Castings and New Students

**Hey, y'all. I do not own the Sisters Grimm Just so you know, Sabrina's age is 15 and Daphne is 12. Sorry, it doesn't perfectly match up with the books, but, yeah… here you go!**

**Chapter #2: Castings and New Students**

_**BEEEEEEEP!**_

Sabrina raised her messy hair from the pillow long enough to smack the OFF button on her alarm clock. She groaned internally and rolled over to the other side of her bed.

15 minutes later, Sabrina was tromping down the steps in a black T-shirt, jeans, and her ever-present Converse shoes. Daphne was already in the kitchen eating.

"Good morning, _liebling. _Are you excited for today?" Granny Relda asked.

"Um… sure." Sabrina said reluctantly as she sat at the table. Granny was sitting at the head of the table with piles of papers stacked around her. Sabrina could barely see her head above the mess.

It had been 3 months and 11 days since Sabrina and Daphne had come to live with their Grandmother. Over the course of that time, which included several 9-1-1 calls, two runaway attempts, and a visit from Social Services, Sabrina had come to terms with living with the grandmother she had believed dead for so long.

A bowl of cereal sat in front of her looking strangely like eyeballs floating in milk. She pushed the bowl away and Daphne looked at the rejected breakfast.

"You know," Daphne preached, reaching for Sabrina's bowl, "Unless you start eating, you'll be so exhausted by the end of the day you won't be able to do anything."

Sabrina scoffed. "I'm just not hungry. Unlike you." Sabrina glanced at the clock. 7:38, it read. "Might as well head out," Sabrina mumbled. She stood with her backpack and headed for the door.

"Hey, I wasn't done eating!" Daphne protested as she abandoned her breakfast to chase after Sabrina.

"You're never done eating."

"See ya, Granny!" Daphne shouted into the house from the doorway.

She was answered with a distracted, "Good-bye, _lieblings_," that sounded from the kitchen table.

Sabrina walked to school in silence, Daphne, not so much. She talked incessantly of her classes and her friends and the projects she was doing in her art class. Sabrina didn't mind Daphne's jabbering; in fact, Sabrina was amused with her little sister's antics and let her mind calm to the sound of Daphne talking and their footsteps on the dry concrete sidewalk.

"I'll pick you up after my school gets out, don't wander off," Sabrina said sternly as they stood in front of Daphne's school. Sabrina was still protective of her sister. That would never change. The years they had spent together at the orphanage might have all seemed a bad dream to Daphne, but to Sabrina, they had molded her into the suspicious, cautious, and unhappy teenager she was now, instead of the dependent, scared, little girl she had been when their parents had vanished.

"I never do," Daphne countered.

"Have a good day, and don't forget: 3:30 sharp!" Sabrina shouted as she walked away from the Middle School. She and Daphne waved to each other.

Sabrina could not help but feel a small rush of curiosity as she neared the entrance to Ferryport-Landing High.

A paper had been taped to the auditorium doors. Sabrina took a deep breath and approached it. Everyone got a script when they auditioned, not everyone got a part.

Sabrina couldn't find her name on the minor characters list except at the bottom where it said, _Costume Crew_, and felt herself twinge a little with disappointment. She didn't assume she had gotten a big role, but maybe it was too much to even ask for a small role.

Sabrina was getting ready to leave when she saw it: the major characters list.

It read,

_**Hermia: **_ Mackenzie Straight

_**Lysander: **_Brian Murn

_**Demetrius: **_Yet to be determined

_**Helena:**_ Sabrina Grimm

Sabrina blinked in shock. That couldn't be her name. She was new. New people didn't get lead roles. On her audition form, she had even checked the "I only want a small part" box.

The bell rang, jolting Sabrina from her stupor. She quickly scanned the rest of the list.

_**Titania: **_Emily Wheat

_**Oberon: **_Andrew Charlotte

_**Puck: **_Yet to be determined

_**Bottom: **_Kip Mitchell

When Sabrina walked into her homeroom, it was already busy with conversation. Students were huddled into their own cliques, and a blonde woman stood making decaffeinated tea in the corner.

"Hello Mrs. Karmen," said Sabrina. **  
><strong>

"Hello Sabrina." She replied shortly.

Sabrina sat at her desk and pulled out the book she was currently reading to avoid any sort of unpleasant attention from one of her classmates.

When the tardy bell rang, Mrs. Karmen took attendance and then was beckoned to the door by the vice principal, Mr. Little. Sabrina spied on them over the top of her book, but failed to read their lips. Whatever was happening must have been terribly boring, because neither of their expressions showed a hint at what was being said.

Mrs. Karmen then left the doorway to address the class. "Today we have a new student," she said. The class murmured excitedly. New students were a big deal when you lived in a town this small.

"His name is Robin Hood." Mrs. Karmen continued and most of the class snickered. Mr. Little mumbled something to her.

"Sorry, Good. It's Robin Good," she corrected, then said to the doorway, "Robin, please come in."

Sabrina had never seen such a handsome boy in her life.

When Robin walked in, the girls in the class started whispering loudly about his short blond hair, bright green eyes, and mischievous smirk. Sure, Robin was good-looking, but he knew it. Knew it well.

"Hey, guys," he said to the class in a clear smooth voice. His eyes landed on Sabrina and it took all her pride not to hide behind her book and blush. Instead, she stared him down. She knew his type. They wandered girl to girl depending on their looks to keep them popular.

He smirked at her then turned his attention back to the rest of the class. "I suppose I should tell you about me. My family just moved here from New York. I hate burritos and my favorite color is green. Am I done now?"

The class laughed. Sabrina rolled her eyes internally, he's only here 5 minutes and they loved him already.

A half hour into homeroom, Sabrina glanced up from her book to see Robin staring at her from the group of muscular boys he had joined. He smirked at her again with a challenge in his eyes. Something in Sabrina got extremely pissed off and she smirked back at him, accepting the challenge.

**Hey guys! Sorry my last chapter was so short it was just the Prologue. From now on they'll be as long as this one… I hope. **

**Anyway… nothing really exciting happening yet, but the drama is soon to come! Thanx for reading! PLZ review and tell me how I'm doin'!**


	3. Lunchroom Challenges and Painful Science

**I do not own the Sisters Grimm. So, yeah, if I have anything that sounds a bit weird just review and tell me. I'm taking a different perspective on what happened and completely nailing it down with logical happenings… if you understood that sentence, you need a doctor… I have one already… his name is Schmidt. He's Bulgarian. He says I drink too much cow milk…**

**Chapter #3: Lunchroom Challenges and Painful Science**

Sabrina was sitting alone at her lunch table like she usually did. She was used to being alone at school. She wasn't bitter about it because she never usually wanted company. Teenagers could be annoying.

She had decided to read her script as she chowed down on the school's normal under-funded lunch. School lunches provided her with her daily nutrients because anything Granny served could easily be classified as a Science experiment gone wrong.

Sabrina was just about done with the first act when her script was snatched agilely from her fingertips. Slowly, she turned. "You wanna give that back?"

"Nope," said Robin. "I think it belongs with me."

Sabrina became annoyed, "Give it back," she said and reached for him. He danced out of her reach.

"This is rubbish," he said, reading the first page. "Why do you have it?"

"Why do you care?" Sabrina asked and reached again for the script.

Robin held it over his head. "Let's just say, it's a matter of life or death."

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Will you give it back if I tell you?"

He considered for a minute. "…maybe…"

Sabrina sighed, "Fine. I'm in the play."

He opened his mouth to say something, but the bell rang, interrupting him.

"If we're done here," Sabrina said, and plucked the papers from his currently unmoving hand, "I've got to get to class."

"You're stupid play's lame." Robin said to Sabrina as she walked away.

"You only say that because you can't act," Sabrina called back to him.

"Hey, I can act a thousand times better than you can," he yelled.

"Sure you can," Sabrina mumbled to herself.

"I'll prove it!" he shouted at her, but she was already out of the cafeteria.

"Everyone at the front of the class," Sabrina's science teacher said. She sluggishly raised her head from her arms and yawned away the sleepiness she had accumulated while waiting for class to start. The stress she had felt from the morning's events had exhausted her.

Mr. Smith said, "Today I'm going to split you up into partners and we're gonna have a little fun with dry ice. Now remember, dry ice is extremely cold; this stuff can be very dangerous, so make sure you are wearing the protective experimental headgear and hand gear," He held up a pair of large plastic goggles and gloves. "Now I need you all to line up in alphabetical order using your last names."

Counting off every other person, partners were assigned. Sabrina wasn't paying attention to who was called out with her name. Still massaging the sleep out of her eyes, a light hand landed on her shoulder. Immediately her body tensed and she twisted around, violently pushing her attacker away.

He didn't budge, but he was surprised. At first, Sabrina thought the boy standing in front of her was Robin, but a second longer look told her that it was Brian Murn.

Brian was similar to Robin with his blond hair and bright eyes, but instead of Robin's mischievous demeanor, Brian had a kindness about his face that melted the outside layer of the sturdy mental shield that Sabrina used to protect herself. Brian was nothing like Robin.

"Oh, god. I am so sorry. That was weird. Are you okay?" Sabrina asked fervently as her hands hovered over his shoulder where she had pushed him.

"It should be me that's apologizing. I'm really sorry for scaring you. I'll go get the bowl of water if you want to get the tongs?" He offered. Yeah, he was nothing like Robin.

Sabrina smiled gratefully at him and retrieved the tongs. They sat at a table together, in front of a bowl of dry ice.

After a few seconds of silence, Brian asked, "Do you remember what he asked us to do with it?"

"Not a clue," came Sabrina's amused reply. "Just do what everybody else is doing." The strange, but comfortable pair of students proceeded to put on their safety goggles and set different types of metals on the ice to see if they reacted.

Sabrina spoke up, "Wasn't your name on the cast list for the school play?"

"Midsummer's?" he asked, "Yeah, although I'm not sure who _Lysander _is. You got the part of Helena, right?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm not sure who that is either." The tongs slipped open and dropped a penny into the dry ice bowl. Without thinking, she reached in to grab it.

"_Sabrina!_" Brian barked. But it was too late.

"Ow!" Sabrina yelped and tucked her burning hand against her chest. Twenty-six eyes turned to see what the commotion was.

"What's going on? What happened?" Mr. Smith interrogated when he reached their table.

"Requesting permission to accompany Sabrina to the nurse's office, sir," Brian said.

"Did you touch the ice?" Smith asked Sabrina. Sabrina's face turned a dark red and she nodded sheepishly. Mr. Smith chuckled lightly and said, "Permission granted. Make sure she gets an earful from the nurse about touching things she's not supposed to."

Sabrina and Brian stood from the table and walked out of the room.

"I am such an idiot." Sabrina whined as they walked down the hallway. "Why did I do that?"

"Is your hand okay?" Brian asked, sounding concerned.

"I guess. It hurts if I touch the skin."

"Well, don't do that," Brian laughed.

When they reached the nurse's office, Sabrina was given an ointment and had her hand wrapped in gauze, in addition to a lecture on why you should listen to smart people around dangerous things.

The bell rang signaling the end of the hour. Brian and Sabrina stood outside the nurse's door as the hallway filled around them.

"Thanks for coming with me," Sabrina said, casting her eyes down at the floor.

"No prob," Brian said nonchalantly, "I had to make sure you were okay."

Sabrina looked up, "Had to?"

It was Brian's turn to study the carpet, "Well, you know… I wouldn't want you to have to lose a finger or something. That would be weird. I don't think we could still be partners after that." He smiled and winked.

Sabrina laughed, "Of course not."

A couple of guys passed Brian, telling him he would be late if he didn't hurry up.

"There's play practice after school today. See you then?" He raised his eyebrows and started walking backwards, still looking at her.

"Definitely!" She shouted to him across the throngs of students.

True to his word, an announcement sounded right before the three o' clock bell, informing the school that play practice would begin at three-fifteen for all those who auditioned for the play.

For once in a very long time, Sabrina felt happy.


	4. Plot Lines and Surprises

**Hey! It's mee again! Why the silence? Really? I thought I meant more to you! Just kidding, I'm used to not being loved. That's why I'm a writer…. Wait… oops… Hey, enjoy the next chapter!**

**Chapter #4: Plot Lines and Surprises**

Sabrina walked into the auditorium slowly. This was the first time she had seen it completely lit up and it was astonishing how upper-class the room made her feel.

The entrance opened up into downward seating that extended towards the stage. Wings of seats were on either side of her reaching to the light booth that sat right beneath the far back of the catwalk. The catwalk rested at nose-bleed height and was surrounded by thick rail guards on all sides. Everything was in a deep red except for the aisle carpets, which were dark gray and lined with strips of lights.

Sabrina waited patiently in a seat that was in the middle close to the front, and people soon filled the spots around her. Some of them she recognized from her grade, and some of them she hadn't even seen before.

The drama teacher, Ms. Mason, stood in front of the stage once it seemed that everybody had gathered. She stared everyone down, making Sabrina uncomfortable. Sabrina hadn't met very many intimidating people since she had moved from New York. Ferry-port Landing was a very humble town.

"Okay, is everyone here? Great," she said without waiting for confirmation. "So, to start us off, I'm going to call you up one by one to come get your rehearsal schedules. I will also be naming your character so everyone here will know who they're acting with. I will start with the minor characters."

She grabbed a stack of papers and cleared her throat. "Trevor Caulk." A tall, brown-haired guy wearing pajama slippers walked up to the stage.

"You have the part of Cobweb. He's one of Titania's servants. You also have the role of Tom Snout who plays a wall for Theseus's marriage."

It was obvious he hadn't understood a word she'd said. He grabbed the papers and headed back to his seat, which was next to a girl who was beaming at him proudly. _Now _Sabrina understood why Travis had auditioned.

Next up was, "Billy Hacker."

Billy had stringy shoulder length hair and was very short; he would've been the same height as Sabrina's elbow. He had the part of Mustardseed, whom was also one of Titania's servants. And just like Trevor, he had another part as the Philostrate, who organized Theseus's wedding.

Following him were two nondescript girls who had the part of Peaseblossom and Moth, also Titania's servants. One of the girls looked measurably unhappy, but accepted her schedule anyway.

Four more varied boys came up to claim the roles of Peter Quince, Snug, Robin Starveling, and Francis Flute. All of which were a part of the tinkers that performed for Theseus's marriage.

Then Ms. Mason moved onto more important characters. "Kip Mitchell," was announced. A tall, skinny guy with flaming orange hair walked up to Ms. Mason. "Your part is Nick Bottom."A couple of laughs came from the audience and Ms. Mason ignored them. "Your character is very arrogant. So arrogant, in fact, that his head gets magically changed into that of an ass." The laughs came again, and even Kip joined in.

"Sweet!" he exclaimed.

After Kip, came Emily Wheat. She turned out to be playing Titania, wife of Oberon, and also Hypolite, wife of Theseus. She was a tall, skinny girl with short hair and terrible acne. Sabrina vaguely knew her from a Fitness class they had taken together at the beginning of the year.

Andrew Charlotte was playing Egeus, Hermia's father, and Oberon, Titania's husband. He had dark hair and was slightly overweight. He was in Sabrina's homeroom, but she didn't like him much. The only times they had talked, she felt he had been lying to her the entire time.

Theseus was to be played by Tyson Green. He was a tall, brown haired boy. He was the president of the Ferry-port High Actor's Guild. A lot of people also assumed that he was gay, and the acting club's acronym didn't help.

Mackenzie Straight was called up next. True to what the character list had said this morning, Mackenzie had gotten Hermia. Sabrina recognized her from the auditions. Mackenzie had been Ms. Mason's assistant.

When she received her part, Mackenzie bowed to the sitting students and returned to her seat. Sabrina rolled her eyes and silently mocked Mackenzie's unkempt hair, for no apparent reason.

"Brian Murn," Ms. Mason called, and Sabrina found herself sitting up straighter with wide eyes. Brian walked up to Ms. Mason. "You have Lysander. He is dreadfully in love with Hermia and fights with Demetrius over her."

Mackenzie waved flirtatiously at him and Sabrina mocked her hair even harder than before.

Brian was heading back to his seat when he spotted Sabrina. She waved to him and he joined her in the 5th row. "I think you're next," he whispered in her ear, causing her to involuntarily shiver.

Sure enough, Sabrina's name was called. She walked up to where Ms. Mason was waiting. "You have the part of Helena. She is a very strong and a very sad character. She is completely in love with Demetrius, but he doesn't love her back at first. And in the end they get married." Ms. Mason winked at Sabrina and she blushed.

As Sabrina headed back to her seat, she glanced at her schedule and saw that rehearsal was every day after school. Having rehearsal would be good for her, she decided. All she did at home was read and the amount of books in the house that she _hadn't _read was dwindling.

Ms. Mason finished off the list and made an announcement, "Now as some of you may know, the part of Puck and the part of Demetrius haven't been chosen yet. But this afternoon I had some last minute auditions that really blew me out of the water. So the part of Puck will be played by…" she slowed her speech, adding some suspense.

For some reason, Sabrina regretted Robin's challenge in the lunchroom, but there was nothing she could do except wait and listen.

"Traegen Martin!" Ms. Mason cried. Sabrina let out the breath she didn't know she was holding as a short robust boy jogged up to Ms. Mason. Relief washed over Sabrina and her former mild horror-attack had subsided.

Sabrina leaned over to Brian, "Do they usually accept last minute auditions?"

He shook his head, "Not often, but once in a while we get the less desired amount of people who audition that contain the less desired amount of acting talent."

Sabrina was concentrating so hard on keeping her laughter quiet, that she didn't even notice that Ms. Mason was about to announce the part of Demetrius.

So, when Ms. Mason said, "The part of Demetrius will be played by…" she thought nothing.

But, when Ms. Mason said, "Robin Good," Sabrina's laughing came to an abrupt halt.

Robin, who had been sitting across the aisle and a little behind Sabrina and Brian, rose to accept his schedule and also bowed to the cast. Sabrina grumbled as he walked past her to his seat.

"Please stand up when I say your character's name." Ms. Mason cleared her throat and started the summary.

"Theseus (Tyson), the duke of Athens, is getting married to Hypolite (Emily), the Queen of the Amazons. He tells the Philostrate (Billy) to find proper entertainment for the reception. In walks Egeus (Andrew) with his daughter Hermia (Mackenzie) along with Lysander (Brian) and Demetrius (Robin). Egeus (Andrew) says that he wants Hermia (Mackenzie) to marry Demetrius (Robin), who loves her, but she refuses because she is in love with Lysander (Brian).

"Theseus (Tyson) tells Hermia (Mackenzie) if she does not do as her father says she could be executed. He gives her until his wedding to make up her mind. But, Hermia (Mackenzie) and Lysander (Brian) decide to run away into the forest to elope. They tell Helena (Sabrina), Hermia's childhood friend, of their plans. Now, Helena (Sabrina) was in love with Demetrius (Robin), and had been engaged to him, before Demetrius (Robin) blew her off for Hermia (Mackenzie). Hoping that he'll love her again, Helena (Sabrina) told Demetrius (Robin) what the two lovers were planning."

"At the time they leave, Demetrius (Robin) takes after them intending to get Hermia (Mackenzie) back. Helena (Sabrina) follows him, love struck, into the forest."

Robin caught Sabrina's eye across the aisle and smirked at her. Once again she found herself rolling her eyes at him.

"But, there are already people in the woods." Ms. Mason continued, "A band of gypsies occupies the woods including King Oberon (Andrew) and Queen Titania (Emily), who came to bless the wedding of Theseus (Tyson) and Hypolite (Emily)."

"The others are a cast of actors, who were commissioned by the Philostrate (Billy), to put on a play for the wedding."

"Oberon (Andrew) and Titania (Emily) are arguing over and Indian boy that Oberon (Andrew) wants to make into a knight, but his wife refuses. So, Oberon (Andrew) tells his servant Puck (Traegen) to get the juice of a flower that, if you spread it on someone's eyelids while they're sleeping, when they wake up, they fall in love with the first thing they see. He plans to use it solely on his wife, but as an afterthought he tells Puck (Traegen) to put some on Demetrius's (Robin's) eyes too, for the cruelty he did to Helena (Sabrina)."

"Puck (Traegen) encounters Lysander (Brian) and Hermia (Mackenzie). Thinking they were the other couple, he puts the juice on Lysander's (Brian's) eyes. But, when Lysander (Brian) wakes up, he sees Helena (Sabrina) first, and falls deeply in love with her, abandoning Hermia (Mackenzie)."

Brian nudged Sabrina with his arm and winked at her. She blushed darkly and looked away.

"Throughout the night, Puck (Traegen) attempts to fix his mistake and both suitors end up in love with Helena (Sabrina) while she believes they are mocking her with their declarations of love. Hermia (Mackenzie) becomes so jealous that she challenges Helena (Sabrina) to fight. Lysander (Brian) and Demetrius (Robin) nearly do fight over Helena's (Sabrina's) love, but Puck (Traegen) confuses them by mimicking their voices leading them apart until they are lost separately in the forest."

"When Titania (Emily) wakes up the first person she sees is Nick Bottom (Kip), whose head Puck (Traegen) had turned mockingly into the head of a donkey. After a scene of Titania (Emily) fawning over Bottom (Kip), Oberon (Andrew) and Puck (Traegen) fix everything and everything is well by morning."

"Theseus (Tyson) and Hypolite (Emily) find the sleeping couples and take them back to Athens to marry. Lysander (Brian) loves Hermia (Mackenzie), and Demetrius (Robin) loves Helena (Sabrina). After the wedding and a humorous play done by the band of actors, the couples fall asleep and fairies bless them with protecting spells. Then Puck (Traegen) begs the audience's forgiveness and urges them to only remember that night as a dream."

The story was finished and everything was silent.


	5. Lockers and Forgetfulness

**I do not own the Sisters Grimm. But I do own a Nintendo 64 if anyone wants to play MarioKart! Eh? Eh? Anyone? No? Darn, as if my charismatic charms could lure you in like a seabass… haha, seabass…**

**Chapter #5: Lockers and Forgetfulness**

"Well, that's all we're doing for today, so if you look at the schedule, the next rehearsal is tomorrow. Don't forget it. There won't be an announcement." Ms. Mason told the students sitting in the audience. She packed up her things and headed for the door. "I urge you all to look over your lines tonight, things will go smoothly tomorrow. You don't have to memorize them," she called back to them.

Sabrina stood and stretched. She had been listening to Ms. Mason talk for two hours. Students slowly filed out of the auditorium and Brian's phone began to ring.

He picked it up, "Yeah?" and then listened for a minute before saying, "Alright," and hanging up.

He turned to Sabrina, "Looks like I gotta go. My mom's waiting for me."

A slight pang of sadness crept into Sabrina's chest as she watched him walk away after they had said good-bye. She automatically assumed it was because Brian had mentioned his mother, seeing as hers was gone, but Sabrina's heart knew better than her brain and it slowly cherished the mental picture of Brian that rested in her mind.

As Sabrina picked up her bag, it seemed lighter to her than it should have been and a quick look revealed that her Algebra book was missing. She started towards her locker to retrieve it.

Turning a corner, Sabrina nearly stumbled as she saw the new owner of the previously empty locker that had sat next to hers for most of the year. She involuntarily muttered under her breath, "Stupid last name."

"What?" Robin said. He closed his locker and gave her a look.

"Nothing… it's just. Our names: Grimm, Good. We're eternally stuck by each other."

"Hey, it's no picnic for me either, Grimm."

Sabrina's fingers slipped on her combination lock; she sighed, "I never said I liked it, Good."

Robin raised his eyebrows, "So you like it bad?"

"Oh, god! I'm not talking to you, anymore." Sabrina grabbed her book and slammed the locker. Robin chuckled as she walked away.

"I'm down, Grimm! Call me sometime!" He then burst into loud laughter.

As Sabrina stepped out of the school, her annoyed thoughts of Robin morphed into horrified thoughts of Daphne. Sabrina had forgotten all about her little sister, whom she was supposed to have picked up after school.

Sabrina tore down the streets with her backpack smacking into her every time she took a step. Years of training from being adopted from the orphanage had trained her muscles well. She slowed when she turned onto the block that held the middle school.

Daphne sat on the front steps of the building.

"Daphne! I am SO sorry! I had this play rehearsal and…" Sabrina started, but the Daphne interrupted her.

"Save it. I don't care. I've been waiting for you for 112 minutes, and I would like to go home now." The little girl was baking under the sun and had already drenched her shirt in sweat.

Sabrina continued to sprinkle her little sister with apologies as they walked home, but Daphne just brushed them off.

After long moments of silence, Daphne asked, "So, what part did ya get?"

"Um… Helena," Sabrina said.

"Ah," Daphne said, nodding her head as if she knew who that was.

The rest of the walk home was in silence. Sabrina had never forgotten Daphne before. She had always been there, and not just after school. Sabrina had gotten Daphne through the brunt of their terrified childhood years with only a few mere scratches. She had shielded Daphne with her life, but to forget her like this? In Sabrina's mind, it just wasn't done.

Sabrina and Daphne returned home just as the sun was setting behind the house. They were in shadow before they reached the porch and gnats buzzed around in the cool evening air. Since their home was quite a ways from town, the girls always found themselves comforted by the amount of nature around them. There was nothing there to remind them of the apartment home in New York City, in which they had grown up.

As the two girls walked into the house, they noticed Granny was still sitting at the table surrounded by papers.

"Have you been there all day?" Daphne asked incredulously.

Granny laughed warmly, "No _liebling_." Granny stood from the table. "What took you girls so long?"

Daphne looked at Sabrina expectantly. Sabrina rolled her eyes and confessed. "I had play practice after school and forgot to tell Daphne. She spent all day waiting for me."

Granny looked at her sunburned granddaughter, "Oh, ho-ho. Someone turned into a lobster." She poked Daphne's stomach and the little girl smiled, "I have some Aloe Vera in my bathroom, let's go put some on those nasty burns."

Daphne and Granny headed upstairs as Sabrina stayed in the kitchen, dropping her bag in the corner and grabbing a glass of what looked like blue lemonade from the fridge. Elvis walked in as soon as he heard the fridge open. She gently pushed his head away from the sausage sitting on the shelf and closed the door.

"You think you'll get some…" she kneeled down to look him in the eyes, "But you won't." She smiled at him. Elvis was one of the few friends she had found in her new life at Ferry-port Landing. In the apartment, they hadn't been allowed to have pets. Sabrina had grown a fondness for the animal and sometimes enjoyed spending time with him more than Granny or Daphne. He never acted other than himself, and being a cautious Sabrina, she felt comfort in the fact that being a dog, he could never betray her.

A paper flew from the table and landed next to Sabrina. She picked it up and was about to set it on the table when a name caught her eye. _Robin Goodfellow._

It had to be a coincidence. Why would Robin be in Granny's papers? And even then, there was doubt. Good is not Goodfellow, Sabrina told herself. The last names are different. No need to panic.

As Sabrina heard Daphne and Granny returning from the bathroom, her curiosity peaked and she started reading the paper hurriedly.

"…_Robin Goodfellow, under direct Order of the King, has been, hereby, charged with Subordination of Kingly Ordinances. The consequences of this Treasonous Act are henceforth an Exiling from all Kingly States and Districts…"_

Sabrina's eyes snapped from to paper to see feet appearing at the top of the staircase and making their way down. She quickly sat the paper on the table and rushed to the counter and nonchalantly sipped her drink as Granny and Daphne entered the kitchen.

Sabrina gagged. Her drink was NOT lemonade.

"Ah, I see you got into the…" Granny started.

"I didn't get into anything." Sabrina outright stated.

"Punch." Granny finished.

"Oh, yeah." Sabrina sat her drink on the counter and dumped it in the sink when Granny turned to sit at the table again.

"Whatcha working on?" Daphne asked Granny, unknowingly perking Sabrina's interest as well.

"It's just a case I got from Detective Bennet," Granny said. Sabrina suspected Granny hadn't received it from the man himself; more like stole it off his desk. Since they had lived there, Sabrina still wasn't sure what it was that Granny did, but she was pretty sure it never lined up with the law on most occasions.

"What's it about?" Daphne asked.

"I can't tell," Granny replied. "The client asked that this remain confidential, strictly between me and him."

"Who's the client?"

"Can't tell you that either."

Sabrina quirked an eyebrow at her grandmother. "But isn't it your job to get the truth out?"

"Only the necessary truths," Granny said looking back at Sabrina, "Sorry _liebling_. It's getting late; you girls should probably head to bed."

Daphne sat in bed thinking about her sister. Sabrina had never forgotten her before. Daphne hadn't even minded sitting alone, but she had worried for her sister. Daphne knew that before Granny had grown on Sabrina, Daphne was confined to Sabrina's side at all times. Nothing would have made Sabrina late for her sister other than extreme danger or death.

Daphne didn't blame Sabrina for her over protectiveness. She blamed her parents for the lack thereof. It was their fault Sabrina had lost her childhood to fear and unhappiness.

Daphne shook away the thoughts of her parents and looked at her sister sleeping silently in the bed beside her.

Sabrina had changed. It may not have been obvious at first, and it was still hard to see, but suddenly, there was a small light of hope in her eyes, a tinge of enthusiasm in her voice. Daphne wished to the stars that Sabrina would continue to feel happiness and receive the protection and love that Daphne had felt from her.


	6. Familiarities and Romantic Lighting

**Not a lot of speaking in this chapter, but definitely some intense moments… or maybe just one. ;) Check it out. And… sigh… I do not own the Sisters Grimm, but obviously you should know that already, jeez, get with the program!**

**Chapter #6: Familiarities and Romantic Lighting**

"Alright everybody, and reach!" Mackenzie's voice permeated the air.

Sabrina looked around the warm-up circle of her fellow actors and actresses as they all stood on their toes and stretched for the ceiling.

It was already a month into rehearsals and everyone felt familiar with each other. The increasing friendships between everyone were strong and Sabrina had never felt like she belonged anywhere else more than here. She knew almost everyone's middle name, their favorite color, and how many siblings they had. The camaraderie of the cast was almost shocking to her previously lonely existence.

Her eyes passed over Robin and she sighed. Nobody knew, but Sabrina and Robin were the only link that refused to connect. They would avoid each other for group activities and barely tolerated each other back stage. The only time they ever talked was beneath the mask of their characters or to insult each other in passing.

Brian and Sabrina, however, had grown close. Brian worked on lighting, and Sabrina had a spot on the costume crew, though whenever they had a break in their jobs, they would help the other out in whoever's department needed help.

Since the class hour that day was a Tech Call (where students could work on the technical aspects of the play: set design, make-up, etc.), and since there had been a lull in the costume department, Sabrina joined Brian and helped as he finished gelling all of the lenses that would be placed into the lighting instruments.

"That's the last one," Sabrina said, placing a lens onto the pile that stood nearly a foot tall.

"You work fast," Brian laughed as he placed the whole pile into a back and slung it around his shoulders. "You want to help me insert them?"

"Sure," Sabrina smiled and followed him out to the theatre. It was dark and Brian flipped some switches to brighten it. Great doming lights hung from the ceiling and hummed as they were activated. They weren't used very often because they were work lights and they casted a grey shadow upon everything that they touched.

Brian led her into the light booth and unlocked the metal door that hid the catwalk's ladder from view.

"You okay?" Braeden asked when he glanced at Sabrina's face as she eyed the ladder.

"Yeah, it's no problem." She replied nonchalantly, not wanting to look scared in front of him.

Brian grabbed a rung on the ladder and started up. "I'll yell when I reach the top. Then you can climb."

It was not soon after that Sabrina heard his voice and she clutched a rung almost level with her shoulder. Taking a deep breath, she started up the ladder.

Brian called from above, "You've got it. Don't worry. Just one step at a time."

Sabrina was grateful of his encouragement as she slowly made her way to the top. Three-quarters of the way, she stopped to catch her breath and made the mistake of looking down. Immediately she let out a yelp and clung to the ladder for dear life. It was so far down. Sabrina didn't fear much in her life, but a fear of heights had always occupied a spot on the short list.

"It's okay. I'm right here. Don't look down; look at me. You'll be just fine." Brian called. Sabrina looked up and saw that he was only 5 feet away from her white metal-clenching fingers. With renewed vigor, she hoisted herself up the last few rungs and reached for Brian's outstretched hand.

Quickly he pulled her up, in an impressive show of strength, and held her close. He stroked her hair murmuring that it was okay and he shouldn't have brought her up here. Sabrina hadn't noticed, but she was shaking. As much as she enjoyed Brian's comforting, she berated herself for being so scared, took a deep breath, and pulled away faking as much bravado as she could.

"Let's get those gels in," she said, before he had a chance to say anything. "Where are the spotlights?"

It didn't fool him. But, he kindly said nothing more and led her down the catwalk, making sure to go slow.

Sabrina was fascinated by the view. The bottom of the catwalk was a grate and Sabrina could see the seats 40 feet below her. She knew that if she fell from this height onto those seats, she probably wouldn't survive. But, despite her fear of heights, the only thing that kept her heart from calming was the fact that Brian still hadn't let go of her, and she wasn't about to deny him that.

When they reached the end, he pulled off the back pack and gave her a handful of gels. "You think you could start on the right and I'll do the left?" he asked her. She nodded.

"Call if you need any help." He smiled at her, winked, and then disappeared down the left extension of the catwalk.

Sabrina thought her heart would just stop beating once and for all, but eager to please, she sidled down the right side to insert the gels.

Gelling took only about ten minutes for them to reach the middle again, inserting the last slates in place. Sabrina was having trouble with a particularly melted gel and couldn't quite get it unstuck from the barrel of the Fresnel light instrument.

"Need some help?" Brian asked when he was done with his gels. "Here," he said coming over to her side. Sabrina stopped fidgeting with the lamp and moved away so he could get to it.

"No, come here." He said, placing her body in front of him. Involuntarily, Sabrina's eyebrows rose and she shivered.

Unaware of her reactions to him, he grabbed her hands and guided them. Sabrina held her breath. He was so close that she could feel the heat radiating off of him and pouring onto her back.

"See?" He said. "You just tip the lens back, loosen the guards, and shift… it… free." The gel came loose and sat in her hands, but she wasn't aware of it. She was only aware of him. Slowly, so very slowly, she shifted her weight until her shoulders touched his chest. The nerves in her back went haywire and she felt goose bumps rising on her arms. She let out her breath in a small sigh.

Brian seemed to realize what she was doing. Bit by bit, not wanting to scare her, he brought his arms forward and lightly secured them around her waist as if asking. She made no response and he pulled her closer, hugging her to him. He dropped his head to the left of hers and nuzzled her neck.

Sabrina had never felt so much physically aware in her life. Daphne gave her hugs. Granny gave her kisses on the forehead. This was different. It was as if every nerve in Sabrina was screaming to be touched, to be held. But she just stood there, being held by this wonderful boy. She could have stayed there forever.

Unfortunately, eternity was not willing to lend itself. A door to the stage burst open and the couple sprang apart, although it would take night vision binoculars for anyone to see them so high up.

Students filed onto the stage lead by Mackenzie.

Sabrina and Brian looked at each other, but neither blushed.

"I guess we should head down," Brian suggested, a regretful tinge sounding in his voice.

Brian climbed down the ladder first and Sabrina followed. Climbing down, she decided, was not nearly as bad as climbing up.


	7. Humiliation and Sweet Good-byes

Sabrina and Brian joined the rest of the cast on the stage with their scripts and pencils. Ms. Mason appeared in the orchestra pit behind a small podium, surrounded by stacks of papers, a coffee cup, and a megaphone. She picked up the megaphone and announced, "Blocking scene 5! I need Helena and Demetrius."

Most of the cast dispersed backstage while Sabrina and Robin stood awkwardly awaiting instructions. They looked at each other.

"Have you read over this scene yet?" Sabrina asked him, attempting to be the bigger person before the inevitable downfall of their conversation into insults and scowls.

"Nope," he said, popping the 'p'.

Sabrina felt slightly nervous. This was the first time that she would be blocked into a scene. Robin had done it once before in the first scene, but Ms. Mason had been blocking mostly the tinker's scenes (Bottom, Flute, Quince, etc.), 'Giving the lovers a time to really get in their scripts and develop their characters', she always said.

Ms. Mason joined them on the stage. "Alright, now with this scene, we're going to have Demetrius coming on from stage right, and Helena is quick on his heels…" Ms. Mason continued giving them their blocking. The more Sabrina wrote down her blocking, the redder her face turned. _This is going to be so humiliating, _she thought.

When Ms. Mason finished, she tromped down the stage steps and stood, again, behind the podium. She picked up her megaphone and said, very loudly, "Aaaaand, lights up."

Robin stalked onto the stage with Sabrina right behind him. He looked angrily back at her and she felt her stomach drop. He was just acting, wasn't he?

Robin spoke with malevolence, "I love thee not, therefore pursue me _not._" Sabrina stopped in her tracks, more surprised than anything.

Robin looked around and spoke again, "Where is Lysander and fair Hermia? The one I'll slay, the other slayeth me." He turned to Sabrina. "Thou told'st me they were stolen unto this wood; and here am I, am damned within this wood, because I cannot meet my Hermia." He stepped towards her and flung his arm. "Hence, get thee gone, and follow me no more."

Sabrina took a deep breath. She could do this. She just had to say the line. She looked down at her script and read, "You d-draw me, you hard-hearted a-adamant?" She glanced unsurely at Ms. Mason and was rewarded with a strained smile.

"Do I entice you?" Robin spoke again and slowly walked around her in a way that made her shiver. "Do I speak you fair? Or, rather, do I not in plainest truth tell you, I DO NOT, nor I CANNOT love you?"

Sabrina spoke quietly, "And even for that do I love you the more." Her face reddened and she continued hurriedly and abashed. "I am your spaniel; and, Demetrius…" she coughed, "the more you beat me, I will fawn on you: Use me but as your spaniel, spurn me, strike me, neglect me, lose me; only give me leave, unworthy as I am, to follow you. What worser place can I beg in your love, than to be used as you use your dog?"

Robin smiled mischievously as she spoke, but then changed his expression to that of disgust as he turned back to the audience. "Tempt not too much the hatred of my spirit; for I am sick when I do look on thee."

Sabrina swallowed her pride and continued. "And I am sick when I look not on you."

They stayed center stage, delivering their next lines until Robin ran to the left side of the stage with: "I'll run from thee and hide me in the brakes, and leave thee to the mercy of wild beasts."

Sabrina slowly walked after him. "The wildest hath not such a heart as you. Run when you will, the story shall be changed: Apollo flies, and Daphne holds the chase."

"I will not stay thy questions; let… me… go," he said, his voice dripping with malice. "Or, if thou will follow me, do not believe but that I shall do thee mischief in the wood!" He raised his hand as if to hit her.

Due to her blocking, Sabrina closed her eyes and turned away from him. When she turned back, he was gone offstage.

Sabrina stood there for a few seconds catching her breath before delivering her next line. "Ay, in the temple, in the town, the field, you do me mischief. Fie, Demetrius! Your wrongs do set a scandal on my sex: we cannot fight for love, as men may do; we should be wooed and were not made to woo."

Sabrina looked after him and said, "I'll follow thee and make a heaven of hell, to die upon the hand I love so well." And with that, Sabrina half-trotted offstage after him.

"Aaaand blackout!" came Ms. Mason's call.

Robin and Sabrina walked back onstage.

Sabrina's expression was like stone. She felt so strange and awful, humiliated because of her lines, impressed and angered by his supreme acting skills, and unexpectedly sad because of the way his acting had made her feel.

Ms. Mason addressed them once more to give them their notes. "Excellent, Robin! Very good emotion! Sabrina, I could've used a lot more facial expression and voice modification. I need to really feel like you love him. You looked a little scared of him, honey."

Robin snickered just loud enough for Sabrina to hear and she caught him hard in the shoulder with her elbow as Ms. Mason looked down at her papers. He gave a small grunt and she snickered back at him mockingly.

"I think that's it," Ms. Mason said, looking up from the podium. "Do you guys have any questions before I let you go?"

They both shook their heads and headed offstage.

Sabrina immediately headed for the light booth; Brian had asked her to help organize the bulb drawers. If anyone could make her feel better at that moment, it was Brian.

Sabrina nearly ran up the flights of stairs that lead to the light booth, only stopping to drop her script and bag in a seat along the way. When she reached the top, she was greeted by the sight of Brian sitting in a circle of small piles. He was emptying the second drawer of a filing cabinet and placing the bulbs in their respective wattage and type piles.

Brian looked up to see Sabrina standing awkwardly in the doorway, her face flushed.

"That was fast," he commented, smiling. "I didn't expect to get you until I was at least half-way done."

"It was a short scene," she responded, smiling back and still standing in the doorway.

They looked at each other for a second.

"Well don't just stand there, come on in," he invited. "If it's not too much trouble, could you grab that lamp over there?" He pointed to a round, black, dish-resembling object on the counter. Sabrina handed it to him and he threw it in a pile with a bunch of other round, black, dish-resembling objects.

"Okay," he began. "Let's have you start on the 3rd drawer. Now, I need everything with over 1180 Watts to be put on the left and everything under, on the right."

Sabrina and Brian worked together slowly, but efficiently. Eventually they got all of the filing cabinet emptied, sorted, and put away in a more human-friendly order. By the time they finished, Ms. Mason had finished blocking most of the fairy scenes and people were milling around waiting for the rehearsal to be over.

Brian walked Sabrina back down the steps and she grabbed her things. They were smiling and laughing as they exited the auditorium and headed outside. Their mirth was interrupted by a sharp honk from a maroon suburban.

"That's my mom," Brian said, nodding at the car. The wind started to pick up and his hair blew around his face in a way that made Sabrina's chest tighten. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

Then, Brian leaned in and kissed Sabrina on her cheek.

Sabrina stood there with her mouth half open. Then she gave a small cough, smiled, and replied, "Definitely, tomorrow."

Brian grinned at her, turned on his heels, and walked to the car, looking back at her several times. Sabrina waited until the car drove off and then let a little sigh fall out of her mouth.

She was falling in love.


End file.
